


[Podfic] Pavlov's Bell

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Werewolves, catboy!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't surprise Arthur when he hears, eventually, that they've developed a reputation for fighting like cats and dogs—since, in a sense, they are those things.<br/>Warnings: Catboys and werewolves getting it on. Heat, knotting. The works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pavlov's Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pavlov's Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371991) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 



> Mediafire link for podfic [Pavlov's Bell](http://www.mediafire.com/?gf2rxxnvwqlcslt)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/r4csia3y1fi1s1w/PAVLOVSBELL500_zpsb64d8832.jpg)

Title: Pavlov's Bell  
Author: whiskyrunner  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: NC-17  
File size/type: 34mb mp3  
Length: 35min 08sec

Author's Summary: It doesn't surprise Arthur when he hears, eventually, that they've developed a reputation for fighting like cats and dogs—since, in a sense, they are those things.  
Warnings: Catboys and werewolves getting it on. Heat, knotting. The works. 

Text version: [Pavlov's Bell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/371991)  
Mediafire link for podfic [Pavlov's Bell](http://www.mediafire.com/?gf2rxxnvwqlcslt)


End file.
